Lost&Found
by hellogoodbyelove
Summary: Naomi doesn't remember a thing. All she knows is a life with Orochimaru and Sasuke. She's been with them for a long time now, but her memories still haven't come back. Until a glimpse of a red cloud triggers something deep within herself.ItaxOC SasuxOC
1. Prologue

**[A/N]:** Hey guys! Sorry to bother you all with an Author's Note right away, but I just need to claify a few things before you guys read. **THERE MAY CONATIN SPOILERS HERE. I WILL USUALLY BASE MY STORY ON BOTH THE ANIME AND MANGA OF NARUTO SO BEWARE.** Also this is my first Fanfiction, so reviews would be awesome, and depending on reviews, I may or may not finish this story. It's not supposed to be a one shot, but I don't know. This is actually an excerpt of the later chapters of this story. Anyways, enjoy! (:

* * *

**Lost**&_Found_

I don't remember. I don't remember anything, but I think it's finally okay. I've found someone that'll always stay with me, and he'll help me through the past, present, and future. To think I thought he was the enemy the whole time...such brash thoughts I had when I first met him again for the first time.

His raven hair wasn't tied in its usual ponytail; it lay loosely around him in a soft, swirling motion. I could see him breathing rhythmically; though, his back was facing me. In and out, in and out, in and out. The bed was warm and inviting with his already resting body next to mine. I gave into my temptation and wove my fingers into his hair, gently gliding the silky strands through my fingers. Such delicate pieces of soft hair. I continued to weave my fingers in his hair, matching his set breathing rhythm.

This wasn't home, but as long as he was with me, anywhere could be home, even this moderate little hotel room. I never realized how strong my feelings for this man was until today, when he saved me. I scoffed. I'm too arrogant for my liking. Of course, it was my arrogance that got me into trouble earlier today. I thought I could beat two teams of highly skilled ANBU. Stupid me. Itachi had to use Sasano on them. I thought I could take all of them down. Foolish, really. I didn't even know he was there. The methodical and strategic man that jumped out in front of me today wasn't the Itachi that I knew. This one was rash, irrational, and desperate. Was this truly the man that I knew before I lost my memories, like he claimed? He's so cold, and stoic...how could I have ever even think of sharing a part of me with him?

My fingers stopped twirling his hair, when he stirred. I stood very still that suddenly the silence became deafening until I barely hear a mutter, "Don't stop. It's soothing." Itachi. He was awake. I still didn't move. I didn't expect him to wake up, especially when I was sorting out my emotions. The air around us seemed to vibrate, yet no one moved. We were like enemies weighing each other out, neither one of us dared to draw a single breath. I don't know how long we were like that, but the silence and air was getting too uncomfortable for me to bear. I shifted my weight and decided to get up from the edge of the bed, where I was sitting. I walked over to the lonely window and blankly stared into the night sky.

I could hear him moving too. I resisted the temptation to turn around and go back next to him. "You should be resting your body," I said softly. Even though the silence was bothering me, it felt eerie to talk loudly. He didn't respond back as usual. I didn't know what to say either, so I let the silence drag on.

There was some shifting on the bed behind me. Itachi was probably trying to get comfortable so he could get more rest...the vibrating air was getting to me, so I decided to open the window. It creaked, and protested a bit, but I got it wide open and a light, cool breeze flew through the window. It was refreshing. Sounds of music, laughter, and games floated into the room. It was almost midnight and still a festival was going on in this village. I could smell freshly made dango and red bean buns. I spotted children in little masks chasing each other with balloons in their tiny hands. A couple was broken up by the group of children running. The woman in the couple started to yell at them. I smiled to myself. Suddenly, there was a light dizziness coming over me. I already knew what was going to happen, and I braced myself for it.

_I saw a man and a woman. They were young; 18, maybe. They were walking together in a buzzing town. The way the pair walked didn't say that they were a couple, but they were very close to each other. The woman was talking to him quite avidly. The man's expression wasn't a bored one, but a slightly amused one. A child rudely pushed their way into them, and the man abruptly snatched the child's wrist. It was a little boy. He looked to be no more than 7 years old. I couldn't hear anything, but from what I could see the boy, brave but frightened, shouted at the man. The man grabbed the little pouch with flowers on it from his hand. The surprised expression on the woman's face confirmed my thoughts. The boy was pick-pocketing. The little girl behind him looked extremely shy and scared. The woman laughed, and said a few words to the man. He looked a bit skeptical, but let the boy go. She looked at the little boy and girl, and said something to them. Both of the beamed and bowed their heads repeatedly to the older pair, as if thanking them. Unexpectedly the boy hugged the woman and ran off with the flower pouch. The man gave her a confused expression, but shook his head, softly smiling to himself._

I could start to hear the music again. A voice calm, yet worried reached me. "Naomi!" I blinked several times, and shook my head. I regretted it instantly. I could feel the blood pounding in my head. I looked up and my eyes had to focus a bit before I could see. "I'm okay." I said.

"Another flashback?" Itachi asked.

"Ugn, yeah." I placed my cold hand onto my forehead to ease the pounding.

"Anything new?" Once he saw that I was okay, he started to distance himself from me again. He moved back to the bed, repositioning some of the pillows.

When I didn't answer right away he glanced up at me. I looked back at him, trying to figure him out. His face right now gave away nothing. He looked like a cold hearted man with no soul, no purpose, no life. He was just an empty shell. My mind flashed the picture of the man and woman standing so closely together. One talking, the other listening with amusement. What was I to him before?

"Naomi."

What am I to him now?

* * *

**[A/N]: THANK YOU FOR READING!** :3 **REMEMBER**, this is only a **PROLOGUE**! So if I decide to continue with this story, Itachi will not be there in the beginning.

**Explanations: **

1) The italicized part is Naomi having flashbacks. Sometimes the flashbacks are triggered by things she sees, hears, or even smells. So there will be random flashbacks where sometimes it won't make any sense, but, for an example, the smell of fresh red bean buns may trigger her memory of her childhood at home or something of that sort. Just like when you smell a particular smell your mind shifts to that distinctive memory.

2) All of the settings and Naomi's background/appearance will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thank you again! Please review! Ja ne!~


	2. A Meeting

**[A/N]: **Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! (:

* * *

**Lost&Found**

_Chapter 1: A Meeting_

Sasuke went for the death blow with his signature chidori. I needed to react quickly, but my head felt like a balloon: airy and too big for my body. I barely made it in time. His chidori skimmed my skin, grazing across my neck. I could already feel the blood trickling down to my collar bone. Quickly I began to heal myself, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He used his chidori stream to try and to reach me, but I was already done and out of range. A slight dizziness was coming over me, and I started to become nauseous.

"Stop!" Kabuto called. Sasuke's chirping electricity was cut off immediately, and my relief washed over me. I don't know why I was feeling so unusual, but all I knew was that I couldn't fight today. "Orochimaru-sama wants Naomi to come and help me with his medicine." Kabuto informed.

My body relaxed and I sighed to myself. I glanced at Sasuke-kun's face and saw his irritated expression. I didn't want to push him any further, especially because he's been so bitter lately, so I turned and followed Kabuto Sensei without saying anything to him.

"I thought it was time to teach you how to make Orochimaru-sama's medicine now. It'll be useful when I'm away on missions," Kabuto informed me without turning around, "In fact, Orochimaru-sama and I think you've been ready for quite some time now, but I just haven't been able to teach you yet. It's not complicated at all, well for you and I, so it'll be easy." I hid my shock. It was rare for Kabuto Sensei and Orochimaru-sama to give praise. Particularly for me. Ever since the Uchiha came in, I was pushed back to secondary. They always wanted me to train with Sasuke-kun and to be his opponent. "Go clean up after yourself first, then meet me in the pharmacy," Kabuto commanded.

"Hai!" I responded and transported myself to my room. Once there I took off my sparring clothes, underwear, and the binding around my chest. Nausea came over me again, and my head started to hurt. I pressed the balls of my palms to my forehead. My headaches were getting worse for some reason. It's been going on for about three months now...but I couldn't worry about that now. I am going to be learning new medical ninjutsu. I pressed my palms into my forehead one last time, and without waiting for the hot water to turn on I went straight in. Goosebumps formed where the icy water hit my skin. Despite the coolness of the water, it felt heavenly against the persistent dizziness. I ran my hand over my head, finally pausing towards the back where there was a slight raised line of scar tissue running straight down to about an inch past my hairline on my neck. It isn't really noticeable unless you concentrate really hard, but for me it's become a habit to run my fingers over that spot.

Closing my eyes I try to remember what happened back then. I let the rhythmic dripping water soothe me and try to conjure up the memories of my past. Nothing. It was all darkness. Absolutely nothing. I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration. A crack split up the side of the shower wall. Six damned years! Six years I've been trying to unlock my past and yet I always end up with nothing! Six years I've been studying with Orochimaru- sama and Kabuto Sensei to become stronger in hope of finding my answers! My medical ninjutsu skills, strength, and calculations have surpassed one of the Legendary Sannin, Slug Princess Tsuande, but none of that matters. I have gained nothing about myself, only brute strength and skills. Was my name even Naomi? I don't even know my birthday, or how old I am. Tch!

I didn't notice the water had turned hot. I turned the notch over the right a bit to make the water cooler and picked up my shampoo bottle. I tried to finish my shower without any more thoughts. It frustrated and angered me just knowing that I may just be an empty shell. A lost identity.

After finishing my shower, I took a towel and dried myself. I look at my reflection in the slightly foggy mirror. My hair grew a significant amount since I first came here. It's a bit longer than my mid-back now. I've always thought of my hair as a pretty special piece of me. Its color is so blonde that it could possibly be mistaken as white. The starkness of my hair matches my two icy-blue, wide, eyes. I am always one to stand out in a crowd with such light hair and eyes. I've gotten a bit paler too; probably because Orochimaru-sama limits my time outside, but the difference is barely noticeable. As long as I wasn't as pale as a white sheet...or Orochimaru-sama I would be fine. My eyes flit down my body, and I frown at my ribs. I could easily count my poking ribs. I mean, it's not that I hate being skinny, I just want to be strong with and without using my chakra. I want to be strong so I could protect the people I care about. Sasuke-kun's frowning face flashed in my mind quickly. I want to protect Sasuke-kun too…at least my legs look a bit sturdier. They weren't completely twigs, but they're decent. Huh, I must've grown a bit; the sink feels a bit lower than before. I'm probably about 5 ft 3 and a half inches or maybe even 5 ft 4 inches now. I did a mental victory run in my head.

Once both my body and hair was dry I put on my regular clothes. My shirt was sleeveless, with a moderate v-neck collar, and reached a little higher than mid-thigh. I had an obi like belt around m waist except in the back it formed a bow instead. My pants were the black, skin-tight kind and it only covered up a bit more than mid thigh. My shinobi sandals were black and my matching stockings were over the knee. I put half of my hair up into a bun as usual and set out for the pharmacy.

Kabuto Sensei already had all the ingredients set up. "Orochimaru-sama will be performing his Fushi Tensei jutsu today or tomorrow. His body is rejecting him severely," Kabuto informed me as I walked in. "His medicine for pain and ease will be a stronger dosage than usual."

"Hai," I said. The table had all sorts of powders and animal body parts layed out in neat piles before me. I spotted some contained snakes in fluids on a shelf. So many experiments were performed here. No matter how many times I came in here, it always gave me the chills. It's a bit contradicting though, because I also find it fascinating; all the things that Orochimaru-sama had learned through his tests.

"Naomi, find all the ingredients that you think should be in this medication. Make sure to show them to me before hand, and tell me how much of each item must be placed in it."

"Hai." I started with the easiest symptom to treat: pain. With that as a base, I worked my way up the symptoms. Within 10 minutes I have complied all the necessities and the correct amount. I show them to Kabuto Sensei for him to give me the 'okay'.

"Good. Now crush and mix all the dry ingredients, and extract the medicinal properties from the others by boiling them. After that you know how to do it. Pretty easy, right?"

"Yeah. Much easier than I was expecting." Unexpectedly I winced. My headache came back with a fury. I couldn't help but drop the bowl I had in my hands. It shattered with a loud clank.

"Naomi!" I could barely hear Kabuto Sensei's voice, but logically I knew he was right next to me. My hands reached to clamp my head as if I contain the forcing headache. "Naomi! What's wrong?" My balance became unsteady and I had to release my left hand to lean against the table. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, and my body became clammy. Go away. Go away. Go away! Damnit! I pressed the ball of hand harder, above my eyebrow.

Kabuto Sensei handed me a cup of something. I drank it without question, and instantly my headed ebbed away. Panting, I managed the mutter a 'Thank you' to him.

After I regained control, I re-composed myself and pretended that nothing happened. I mixed all the ingredients up and poured the powdered medicine with the extracted liquids in the boiling pot. After a few minutes I stir the solution and pour it into a cup. "Done."

"Perfect, Naomi. Good job." Kabuto Sensei said and patted me on my head. I stood up straighter, prouder. "...how long have the headaches been occuring?"

"I'm not sure. About three months? Well, that's when I actually took note of them."

"Mm," he nodded, "Next time another headache occurs, just tell me and I'll get you some medicine. Ah, by the way, Orochimaru-sama wants you to check in on Karin at the Southern Hideout," Kabuto moved the cup onto tray and began to replace the ingredients to its original place.

"Okay, and right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Take just what you need. We'll rendezvous there when the Fushi Tensei is completed."

"Hai!" I bowed my head slightly and transported myself back into my room. I took my large pouch out of my closet and packed several kunai, shuriken, money, and my basic medic kit. You never know when you'll need that. With that, I left my bare room and headed for the entrance.

The sun was blinding after being in the dimly lit hideout for so long, even though it was nearly dusk. It was about a week's journey on foot to the Southern Hideout, I sighed. It was nice to be outside since I haven't been out for awhile, but traveling on foot for a week...it'll be quite taxing. I started to run through the dry desert.

Night had fallen, and the cold breeze played with my hair as I jumped from tree to tree. I've finally gotten out of the desert area, so the comfort of trees and shade was a nice change. I wasn't tired, so I decided to cover more distance. It wasn't that I was lonely traveling alone, but I felt like I was used to traveling with a companion. I have been on missions with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto Sensei, even Sasuke-kun, but between that feeling and the strange, ghostly déjà vu feeling I'm having now is different. Chakra! I halted and hid myself behind a tree. There were two Chakra forms I could feel. They were headed towards my direction. I stiffened. One of the two had an immense amount of chakra. Unbelievable! It had a sinister, yet mocking feel to it. While the other...it was not dark, but not placid. It was hard to describe it. They were close now and I could just make out their forms in the waning moonlight. I could clearly tell that one was much taller than the other. They seemed to be wearing robes or cloaks of some sort. It was black with red clouds on them. It was hard to see any distinguishing features in the limited light that I had.

The pair were passing the tree that I was in. I pressed myself against the tree and concentrated on repressing my chakra. They've walked a few feet away from my tree and I was about to call it safe, when the shorter one turned around and looked towards the area I was in. Damnit! I willed myself to be invisible, but I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Red.

"Hm? What is it Itachi?" a voice asked.

The man who spotted me, Itachi, said nothing. I could feel their chakra's growing further away from me. I peeled myself away from the tree and moved cautiously. I started to turn around to continue on my way, when I found myself face to face with the man named Itachi.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Wee! First chapter completed! I hope you didn't find it too cut and dry. It is the first chapter and all the set up, boring stuff needs to be done. By the way, please excuse some of my grammatical errors. I haven't been able to fully proof read this chapter yet...Well, next is explanations!

**Explanations: **

1) The Hideout that Naomi is currently in is the one that Sasuke is in when he first shows up in Shippuden. I'm not sure which one it's called, or how far it's from the Southern Hideout, so I had to just make up the days of traveling for that one.

2) Naomi's outfit colors are undecided as of right now, so just picture the shirt whatever color you want. Her "pants" are supposed to be like the one that Sakura wears, and her shoes too. Also, the color of her hair is like Ino's in Shippuden, but a tad bit lighter. I guess you could say that her eye color is also like Ino's and Naruto's, but of course more icy-like.

3) So obviously, Naomi doesn't remember a thing expect for the fact that she's been with Orochimaru for 6 years. Yes, Orochimaru did find her 6 years ago and took her in to train her. As of right now Sasuke and Naomi are Orochimaru's favorite. Even though it doesn't seem like Sasuke and Naomi are close, they are.

I believe that's it for the explanations. Thanks for reading! Please review! Ja ne!~


End file.
